The first Zoom x Tigress story
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Artemis is kidnap my central city newest 'Negative Flash' 'Black Zoom', read to find out, may change rating
1. Chapter 1

**The first Zoom x Tigress **

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Thebest: Your see, I making my parnther up,**

**Bill: he don't own Young justice or any characters, they belong to DC comic, and cartoon networks, the character Hunter Zolomon,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**This happens 6 months after 'before the dawn': then right after 'Darkest,'**

I woke up in a cage. I quickly got up and look in a mirror; I wasn't wearing my charm necklaces. I was terrify, I try to pick the lock, who ever made it was the best I ever seen, after awhile I saw a man who look like that 'gulp' 'Negative-Flash,' or as the news call him 'Black Zoom,'

I'm trap with this lunatic, when I should be with Wally, Wally why did you have to die,

"Don't worry my little kitten, soon your will be happy and safe with me," he said,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Flashback Wally POV:**

I was finish yelling at Nightwing about the mountain explosion, when I fall asleep, when I woke I was in a tube, surrounded by men in black suit with turtle medallion, then next thing I know they left at super speed, and Flash found me, "Wally wakey wakey, "

I wanted to stop him but I couldn't move,

Bart then said, "Wally you're scaring me,"

I wanted to say words 'I'm fine and sorry,' I trying not to but the words won't come out; they quickly got me to the hospital faster than ever,

When I got the med bay, everything and everybody move at super speed and I couldn't move after what I guess a week, Uncle Barry said, "You sure about this,"

The doctor said, "I'm afraid so, I sorry but I'm afraid your nephew is dead," how was this happening I'm alive, all that night despite the speed, it was painful to live. I was then place in a body bag, I was scare. I was then brought out, and manage to see a newspaper it was two months later, they then close my eyes. I heard a lot of leaguer voices, family, and Paula voice, I don't know why but I can't help but feel like Zoom was close I don't know how,

I heard Paula say, "I a lot of people miss you, I sorry, you save me, and I couldn't return the favor," I wanted to yell, 'I'm alive, not your fault,' after awhile I heard Dick apologies they weren't enough,

I heard the coffin close, and the next thing I know I heard myself being buried alive,

I feel some of souvenirs in the coffin with me; I waited weeks, until I was unburied by some grave diggers, and the next thing I know lighting stuck, (later learn it was red lighting,) they were scare for a minute, and try to steal my watch, I grab his wrist and opens my eyes,

He said, "How how are you you," he mumble,

I quickly threw him on top of an obelisk tombstone; I then grab his shovel, and decapitated his friend,

I turn around and saw Zoom, "What do you want,"

He said, "I want to help you,"

"Yeah right,"

"Your new powers are going to need some training,"

"MY family will train me,"

"The same one that buried you, and look at your handiwork," gesturing to the bodies, "Their won't accept a killer,"

"Thank but no thanks,"

"New offer you help me kills some shadows or I tell them about Artemis,"

"How do you know?"

"I been looking after you, I always wanted a student, and every time we fight it was another day in the class room,"

"If Artemis is killed, your need god himself to save you,"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

**Much later:**

"Rule one always see your opponent moves and counter," he said then ran a punch into me, I didn't dodge, "See if you do as I said you could have avoided that,"

"Yes professor," how he talk me into the professor thing is beyond me,

"Your obedience I see,"  
"Just help me with my thoughts,"

"The mind and body are to gears that need equal oil,"

**1 year later,**

"This is going to be your first real crime you ready Black Zoom," I said,

We then see a character dress in a Black Flash uniform, with a yellow lightning bolt from right shoulder to left hips, and on from left shoulder to right hips, and in the middle of his chest is a red lightning bolt, and on his mouth is a rebreather. (Have a feeling like this is going somewhere,)

"I found someone who wants to help, here the location, she fought you a few time so don't tell who you are,"

**At the location,**

I was in a little apartment it looks like a pig and baby was living in it, I saw a picture, it was one of Cheshire, (I'm guessing she the client,) in a white frill dress, and Roy in a tuxedo. One of Roy holding a baby, he has a child, and with Cheshire he married. If I wasn't in a Zoom uniform, I would call him insane. "Hello Cheshire, I'll a real name,"

"It Jade Nguyen,"

"You can call me Roy Harper," I made a smug look.

"We both know that not your name, I gave you mine,"

"I ask for a name, it didn't have to be your real name," I said.

"Why am I not surprise?" she said.

"So what the plan," I asked,

"Rob some Shadows own banks, get the weaker out, and then get the big boys,"

"You sure that will work," I said, messing with her Sai,

"First things first the cat is mine,"

**3 weeks later Kaldur POV:**

"Everybody know the plan,"

"Yes," everybody said,

"Even Jr."

"Yes," he said,

"Tell me," I said,

"Uh?" he said,

"We believe Cheshire and her unknown friend is trying to bring down The Shadows finical," I said,

"I got it," Icy said,

"There she is," Artemis/ Tigress pointed to Cheshire.

We all got in position, I heard everybody scream, and disappear except for Artemis, and myself,

The next thing I know Cheshire threw a Sai at Artemis. A black blur caught it, "THE CAT IS MINE," he said, "You get the fish,"

I left to find my team in the jet, I call Artemis off,

**The escape mission Artemis POV:**

I was told that Richard told the team about the plan, if he chicken out, lord, I throw him straight to hell,

When we landed they call us off, Icicle froze Kal head, and I manage to escape,

They came after me, I was corner, and then the twin were decapitated, and they was a hold in Icy chest, the next thing I know I'm out cold,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Artemis back in the cage:**

He attached some kind of collar with a chain I look in the mirror. I look like a real cat, he was scaring me, and my morals wouldn't let me kill him. "What do you want?"

"I want to turn this tigress back into a spitfire," he said,

"NO It CAN'T BE, CAN'T BE," I yell,

I reach for his cowl and reveal my fears,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**TheBEst: Freddy,**

**FREDDY: NEXT Black Zoom ID is reveal,**

**can some one else do another Tigress/Artemis story x Zoom/Wally,  
**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Tigress and Zoom Story Chapter 2**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Back at the Watchtower: Megan POV: time: 10:17 PM Megan POV:**

I was tackled by my boyfriend, my ex, my brother, the 3rd Robin, and the Blue Beetle, for my fourth Assassination attempt on since we got here at 10:02 PM, Lag'gan said, "Angelfish you need to calm down," "ARTEMIS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM,"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT," Garfield said,

"Wait the tracker we put on her costume is still on," Nightwing said,

I ran to him yet again, "Why didn't you tell us sooner,"

"You were trying to kill me," he said,

"Where is she," he looks at his halo screen,

"That can't be it said she in Keystone," he said,

My ex said, "Wasn't the location she was to go to LA,"

"Yes," he said,

"We can all talk about it when we get Artemis back," I said,

**AT THE CAGE: Artemis POV:**

I was terrified the face of this Black Zoom was Wally, I couldn't, I wouldn't believe it, "Who are you,"

"It Wally silly tiger," he said in a way under any other circumstance be cute,

"It can't be, he dead,"

"If I'm dead how can I do this," he kiss me, he wasn't bad, maybe he is… no Bad Artemis,

I look around the cave I saw a TV, "Who that?"

"Aunt Iris," he said, he really know about Wally, this imposter turn the volume up,

The news woman said, "Tonight our Iris West-Allen was kill by central city Zoom," this imposter eyes were practically out of his skull,

"He was my mentor now I need to make this right," he said, not sure who he is talking too,

**3 minutes later:**

I was still cage up, and if I wasn't so interested in finding out who this Black Zoom is I could be out, I heard a noise I grab a rock, I relax when I saw Megan, she open my cage, and hug me,

"Artemis I so glad you're alive,"

"Ditto," I saw Nightwing fearful,

He said, "How did you get here,"

"I hope you wouldn't ask that question, but some guy name 'Black Zoom,' save me,"

"Who is he?"

"Actually he show me his face I knew who it was,"

"WHO?" he said,

Megan said, "Why can't we be happy that we got Artemis back," she said still hugging me,

"BECAUSE 'BLACK ZOOM' IS WALLY," I yell,

"That impossible Wally is dead," Garfield said,

"I have to agree with Beast Boy, I was there for his funeral,"

"He said, 'you spend the whole funeral blaming yourself for his death, saying if you didn't take that gamble, the cave wouldn't be destroy, you wouldn't yell at him, about it, and me, that he be home studying and not kidnapped,'," I said,

"How did you, Wally or not we can't just ignore this 'Black Zoom' character?" he said,

"I not losing Artemis, because you're a coward again," Megan said,

"I think Garfield, Conner, and Lag'gan, will take Artemis to the cave, while Megan and I try to catch Black Zoom,"

_Superboy was listening in a central city news podcast_

"I think you should heard this," Superboy said,

"_This is Becky Resnect, this is a rather sad night we lost our own Iris West-Allen by Professor Zoom, and now Professor Zoom and Black Zoom are having an all out war, destroy our city, both the Rogues and the local police have little if any success in taking them down,"_

"I tell Flash, and for the chance he is Wally I going to personal help him, so not aster,"

**Flashback with Professor Zoom:**

I just finish off Flash's wife, now Flash will come and soon he'll be trap in the speed force, I look up, "Black Zoom what bring you here?"

"I hear how you kill my aunt, I can't let you live," my student said,

"Funny you are still trying to work with your new powers, and yet you think can surpass me, the one would taught you every you now," I said,

"I know I can," he said,

He few his punch at me, "So slow,"

He said, "There a chance your right, but I have an advantage," I threw rocks at all the street lights, the only lights on us, he add a camouflage feature, so his lightning bolts are black, he invisible, and I'm a walking bull eye,

"Nice handle, but your still the lesser Zoom," he was quiet he clearly isn't going to compromise his stealth,

I heard the wind from him running, I quickly dodge, and he laid one punch I need to be careful,

I knew there was one place I could go full speed, that he couldn't the place I meant, Wally: the graveyard, maybe seeing his grave again, will scare him long enough for me to take him down, and make him mine again,

I quickly ran to the graveyard, he will never be as fast as me, and there was enough time for me, to laid a few traps for my students, (stole from hillbillies: Bear traps, dynamite, rope, and part of pitchforks in an empty grave,)

I grab a shovel, and I going to wait for him to come,

He came from the west entrance the entrance with no explosive, and he step on three bear trap but none close before his leg got out,

He then try to fight me in close combat, I manage to jump over some headstone, he try to get around them, I manage to use a knife I stole to cut him, and laid a few punches,

After awhile I don't know how but I was surrounded by empty spaces, he manage to throw me on my back, he then grab my shovel,

**Black Zoom POV:**

"I have no problem killing Shadow agents, hell I don't mind killing vigilantes, even one or two civilian, but when you attack family members of Heroes you cross the line," I raised my shovel, "NOW THERE IS JUST ONE ZOOM, AND HE WEARS BLACK," I lowered it into his chest several times,

I look around, and saw Flash, impulse, Nightwing, Megan, little Roy, and Conner, all angry,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**I love the idea for Wally a bad guy while Artemis is good, should be more, ****Wally save Lian, and attack Zoom because of Iris death,, and move Jade and Roy to a Chinese village,**** -spoilers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first Zoom and Tigress story,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**No more sidekicks sorry: I don't own young justice,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Nightwing POV:**

I was there with Flash, Impulse, Megan, little Roy, and Conner, "Wally is that you," I asked,

"This 'Wally' person you're looking for was buried alive," he said,

I then said, "Oh my… is that why you turn?" I asked,

"Didn't help but no," he said, the next thing I know Impulse and Superboy attack 'Wally', he easily dodge Superboy, and hit Bart with a shovel, that got to hurt,

"Bart, Conner," I said annoy, he then threw some kryptonite dust on Conner knocking him out, he then threw a grenade closing enough to Mg'gan that she fainted, Arsenal then face Zoom,

"If you are Wallace West take off that mask," LR said,

"I do if you do," Wally said,

"You're bluffing," LR said, shooting a crossbow at him,

"Smart kid," he said,

"I'm 23," Arsenal said,

"We both know your physically, and mentally a 15 year old Roy," Zoom said,

"I don't know how you know my name, but it won't mess my arsenal up," yeah, he has many, many secession with black canary for that only, which reminds me he better hurry up or canary find out he escape,

He pull out a second crossbow he shot two arrows, I guessing he hoping to have Zoom dodge the first by moving his head, and leave his feet, he ran, and did 3 flips on as many tombstones,

He was going to shot another arrow, Zoom started to spin, what is he doing; LR "Ah-ah-ah," Arsenal couldn't breathe,

The one time I didn't bring a breathalyzer, I saw flash running straight forward, Zoom did he ran straight to Roy quiver, he threw arsenal crossbows, and he place a gas arrow on Roy,

"Nightwing it just us against him," Flash said,

"Nope just Nightwing," he said, he got behind flash, struck an electric arrow onto flash lightning bolt, knocking him out, fortunately Bart, M'gann, and Conner was starting to wake, "Exit stage right,"

**At a gas factory Black Zoom POV:**

I manage to escape, I look around the chemical plant, which turtle man use to separate me from the speed force.

I was on the cat walk, looking down on all the giant container of acid, that why a breathalyzer as part of costume,

I done something's I'm not proud of, as BZ, but something I do again in a blink of an eye,

**Flash Back Wally POV:**

Cheshire and I just return from her failed revenge mission, "If you just let me kill the bitch, she couldn't save Aqualad, and my sister would have her revenge, now were targets," Cheshire said,

"I'm not going to let you kill my souvenir," I said,

"You're obsessed," she said,

"Hypocrite," I said,

"If you're calling me that because I want my sister to be avenge I going to put this sai in your head,"

"She isn't dead," I said,

"Listen and listen well insult my family, I kill you," she said, I heard a baby cry,

"Who did you kidnap," I said,

"She my child," she said,

"You have a child, still a terrorist,"

"I just want to make sure I don't have to worry about him attack on someone else I never felt it I just want to make thing right," she said,

"Been there, done at," I said while she sings some Vietnamese lullaby, "If you need some where to want you little hell angel, I watch while you find somewhere to live,"

"If you think you can ok," I not sure why she so trusting,

**15 minutes after she left,**

I was rocking this little cutie who from Paula I know name her is Lian, I only need to change her diaper once, and I change into a baseball cap, (no team just a baseball,) sunglasses, and a bandanna, my outfit was red shirt, and some blue jeans, all over my uniform, so I already have shoes, it was pretty boring, she seem to like me, maybe I be a good parent, hell if Roy can do it… wait when did I start to think of Roy as a don't do guy, (don't do that or your end up like him,) I look across a street for no real reason, I saw the pattern of their neighboring building, I saw a barrel of a gun, it a M79 grenade launcher, I quickly put my sunglasses, and bandanna on, I hold Lian tightly, and run like hell down the fire escape, she was giggling like an idiot, so cute,

**Flashback Jade POV:**

I was in one block away from my motel room; I saw an explosion on our floor, "LIAN,"

I ran to the motel lobby, some people try to stop me; I quickly knock them out, I don't care I broke my parole,

I look all around my apartment no Lian nor Black Zoom, that 2 timing traitor,

I left the apartment Roy found me crying, "Jade what wrong,"

"Li,Li,Lian is dead, Black Zoom kill her," she said,

"Looking for someone," a voice that I knew, I turn around to glare, but I when I saw what he was holding,

I hug him, and cried tears of joy, he was holding a safe and sound Lian, "Thank you, thank you,"

"No problem, I already got you some supplies," he said, with baby supplies,

"I going to get our fake IDs and airport ticket, while you chicks talk," Roy said, he left in a blink of an eye; I was about to leave, but BZ grab my arm,

"Jade I have a lot to get off my chest, and would like to talk to you," he said,

"What the hell got nothing better to do," he holds me, and carries, and Lian me to a close pizza hut, (which I don't own,)

He unmasked himself, and told all about Nightwing, Kaldur, and Artemis plan, how she isn't dead, and the rest of the plan, "Are you mad," he asked,

"At Artemis, Aqualad, and Nightwing but not at you, Wally if you ever need anything, money, a safe house, or just a friend to talk to just asked," as she gave me the info to contract her and Roy,

"Funny we're deadliest way to get a friend," he said,

**At a gas factory Black Zoom POV:**

I look up, and saw my ex best friend Nightwing,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Zoom and Tigress story**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**I don't own I don't own Young Justice,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**At a gas factory Black Zoom POV:**

I look up, and saw my ex best friend Nightwing,

**Nightwing POV:**

"Wally if you take off your mask, I can lessen your sentence," I said,

"I do if you do," he said, I heard honesty in his voice, he took of his breathalyzer, "I not going to take my cowl down, and give you a chance to betray me," he said,

I got right next to him, from his voice alone I knew it was Wally, he touch my mask, and I grab his cowl, he slowly peel my mask off, I and pull his cowl off, after his cowl was down, it was Wally, the look wasn't one of a defect, and a loyal, not one ex best friend, and another ex best friend, nor an enemy, and an enemy, it was a look of one traitor to another,

"I'm sorry Wally but I going to have to take you to jail," I said,

"And I going to have to take you out," he said,

"I sorry about Artemis, but why did you fake your death, all the grief you made," I said,

"I didn't fake my death," Wally said,

"I was at your funeral," I said, while throwing a bird a rang, which he dodge,

He then elbow me in my ribs, and on the other end of the catwalk, "I didn't fake my death, I didn't get a choice,"

"How did you do it a clone?" I asked, bringing my bow staff out,

"Nope," he said, trying to hit me with a pipe, I counter with my staff,

He then run back to the starting end of the catwalk, "What, why did you betray us,"

"You left me for dead," he said,

"What are you talking about," I said, grabbing something to stop him,

"I wasn't dead when Barry found me, nor at the funereal when you BURIED ME ALIVE," at those words my heart stop, I drop my portable neutralizer

"Wally I understand why you hate me, take me, and get it over with, but leave the others alone," I said, sounding like a begging child,

"I don't want vengeance, just I want to be left alone with Artemis," Wally said,

"What about her family," I said,

"I really don't care, if I let her return with you, you will just sacrifice her like a pig to slaughter again," he said,

"Wally we needed someone to gather info with Kaldur," I said, hoping his listen to reason,

"Then let them shot at you," he said,

"I'm needed at the mountain," I said, is it me or is going to change my mind, other than vice versa,

"YOU THINK, SHE NOT NEEDED, WHAT ABOUT HER FAMILY, THE PAIN THEY WENT THROUGH, MY PAIN, OR THE TEAM, DIDN'T YOU WORRY THEY WOULD HURT HER," Wally yell, "Dick I don't care, tonight one or both of us will die," he said, running toward me, I was going to dodge but he put a sai my right shoulder. Wait sai, where in the world, did he learn to fight with a sai,

**Flashback Jade POV:**

"Thanks for telling me, you save me so much grieve, if their anything I can do," I said, hugging, and slighting crying on him,

"There is one thing," he said,

"Sure, what?" I asked,

"When you get to your new address, can you teach me how to use your ninja weapons?" he asked,

"For any real reason," I asked,

"Yes, some day I going to fight Zoom, I can't use weapons he taught me to use," (he forgot about them in the final battle,)

"Understand," I said,

**1 Week Later:**

We settle in to our home, I told Roy, I felt like I owe Wally, but really I think this may be able to forgive my family sins, a clean slate for my daughter to dirty up,

There was an abandon warehouse, that is where we train, since Wally was so fast, and smart years of training was done in 7 months, gave him some books, so he can make his own poison,

**At the Gas Factory Nightwing POV:**

"By the way, that sai had a powerful knock out poison lace on it," he said, I started to get dizzy,

I grab my Bo staff again, he _did the freaking same,_ who taught him all these ninja weapons, we use out weapon on each other, wounds were given to both of us,

All the gases, the sai poison, I wasn't at my a-game, when he whack his staff on my head, and I fell on a part of the catwalk without a railing, he is about to use his bo staff to knock me down,

**What going on Wally POV:**

I was about to look down at Dick, I realize what I was doing, I drop my staff, and grab his hand, unfortunately the gases were effecting me too, "Wally," I heard my spitfire said, I knew without looking,

"Richard 'pant' is 'pant' very heavy 'pant' need help," I said, Artemis help me, and to my right was, beast boy as a python, and Zantanna lift him up,

After I got him up, they knock me out,

**That the mental hospital:**

I woke up seeing Uncle Barry, "Hello Wally how you are you doing,"

"Don't want to talk," I said,

"Why did you kill Zoom, is it because of Iris," he said,

"No, I was going to anyways a few months from now, that just speed thing up," I said,

"Wally you are going through shock therapy," he said, un knowing my secret,

"You can't," I said,

"Wally you hav…" I interrupt him,

"If you do that, it will make everything wrost, I no longer connected to the speed force, I'm now part of the negative Speed force," I said, revealing my dark secret,

**Before Shock Therapy,**

I was in my new room, when someone came through the widow, "Who are you,"

"I'm a friend of Cheshire, I'm heard to free you,"

**TO BE CONTINUED… in my new story Zoom and Cheshire, (a Jade x crazy Wally friendship, and to be decided,)**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**If u like one of my stories better than the other, review, to be continued, I going to try to make a Cheshire x Wally sequel, **


End file.
